You'll Be In My Heart
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Mars 2057, un homme perdu dans ses pensées repense à sa vie et aux batailles qu'il a du traverser pour maintenir l'unité de la famille après la mort de son père et de sa deuxième belle-mère...


You'll Be In My Heart

Source: Bonanza

Genre: UA + Family + Death-fic + Surnaturel (léger)

Disclaimers: °Les paroles de la chanson ne sont pas à moi, ni les personnages de la série-mère!

°Les phrases en gras sont les paroles de la chansons.

°Les phrases en italique sont les pensées du personnage central.

°Les phrases en gras et italiques encadrées par les ~...~ sont le fait qu'un personnage est devenu un fantôme!

Résumé: Mars 2057, un homme perdu dans ses pensées repense à sa vie et aux batailles qu'il a du traverser pour maintenir l'unité de la famille après la mort de son père et de sa deuxième belle-mère...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Voici mon troisième OS sur l'univers de Bonanza! Celui-ci sera un peu plus triste que l'autre car je vais y parler des choses courantes de la vie! En espérant que ça vous plaira autant que mes autres histoires! Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous!**

Chapitre unique: Se souvenir

Ponderosa, mars 2057

Un vieil homme assis à côté de la cheminée, caresse tendrement une photo où deux hommes et un adolescent sont représentés:

À droite se tient un jeune homme blond et au regard bleu, de forte corpulence, au visage expressif illuminé par un sourire doux aux lèvres, soulevant de terre l'adolescent.

Lui-même se tient à gauche, un fin sourire de fierté aux lèvres, une main sur l'omoplate droite du jeune garçon.

Entre les deux hommes, les pieds ne touchant plus terre, se tient le jeune garçon qui est très beau au regard noisette, les cheveux bruns coiffés en arrière, revêtu de la tenue bleue et du mortier° des diplômés, un immense sourire aux lèvres, le poing droit levé au ciel serrant entre ses doigts un rouleau de papier en signe de victoire.

 **Come stop your crying**

 _J'avais 12 ans lorsque tu es venu agrandir la famille. À cet âge, je me sentais homme malgré que je n'étais encore qu'un préadolescent, alors que Hoss n'avait que six ans lors de ta naissance._

 **It will be alright**

 _La Vie m'avait arraché ma mère peu après ma naissance malgré les efforts des médecins. Sept ans plus tard Inger est apparue comme un rayon de soleil réchauffer nos vie à 'pa et moi. Elle s'est comportée envers moi comme si j'étais né de ses entrailles, me consolant et répondant à mes nombreuses questions lorsque 'pa n'était pas encore rentré._

 _Mais ce bonheur n'a guère duré car six mois après la naissance de Hoss Inger perdit la vie dans un accident de la circulation alors qu'elle était partie chercher son frère à l'aéroport._

 **Just take my hand**  
 **Hold it tight**

 _Debout près de ton lit, je t'ai bercé doucement afin de te rassurer du cauchemar que tu avais du faire car ni 'pa, ni Marie ne t'ont entendu, mais moi, si._

 _En approchant mon doigt de ton visage, ta petite main l'avait attrapé et serré de la force dont sont capables les bébés._

 **I will protect you**  
 **From all around you**

 _Jamais, je ne pourrais oublié les paroles de 'pa après ta naissance:_

-Adam, te voici grand frère pour la seconde fois. Comme pour Hoss tu devras protéger Joseph car c'est ton devoir de frère aîné. Quoique la vie nous réserve, tu devras déployer toute ton énergie pour que jamais vous ne soyez séparés tes frères et toi.

 _''Mon devoir'', je comprenais, mais j'étais loin de me douter que cette phrase allait prendre tout son sens 5 ans plus tard..._

 **I will be here**

 _Hoss et moi étions à l'école pendant que Hop Sing s'occupait de toi lorsque le drame eut lieu:_

 _'pa et Marie ont été tué lors d'un braquage dans une bijouterie où ils s'étaient rendus pour t'acheter une gourmette pour ton anniversaire._

 **Don't you cry**

 _C'est Roy Coffee, le meilleur ami de 'pa, qui m'avait apprit la nouvelle en me téléphonant sur mon portable alors que j'étais en cours._

 **For one so small**  
 **You seem so strong**

 _Avec l'accord du directeur, j'ai quitté l'école pour retourner à la maison afin de vous annoncer la triste nouvelle à Hoss (il était rentré plus tôt) et toi._

 _Je me rappelle de la douleur dans vos regards, de vos larmes lorsque vous avez couru vers moi à la recherche de réconfort._

 _P'tit frère, tu étais si petit et pourtant je me rappelle avec quelle force tu t'accrochais à mon cou tout en pleurant en silence._

 **My arms will hold you**  
 **Keep you safe and warm**

 _J'ai du arrêter l'école afin de trouver un boulot, m'occuper du ranch familial et des funérailles de 'pa et Marie tout en vous consolant du mieux que je pouvais Hoss et toi lorsqu'il fallait vous coucher._

 **This bond between us**  
 **Can't be broken**

 _La cérémonie, aux yeux des amis de notre père, avait été parfaite, mais durant celle-ci je n'ai pas montré ma douleur et ma peine car je voulais me montrer fort pour vous, mes frères._

 **I will be here**  
 **Don't you cry**

 _Ce n'est que tard dans la soirée qu'un cri de pure douleur s'était échappé de mes lèvres, que mes larmes avaient pu rouler librement sur mes joues où la nuit entière j'ai pu exprimer mon chagrin sans honte...sans savoir que vous m'aviez vu ce soir-là._

 **Cause you'll be in my heart**

 _Le lendemain matin, j'avais reçu une convocation du juge Wilson me donnant rendez-vous dans l'après-midi même._

 **Yes, you'll be in my heart**

 _Mon instinct m'avait avertit d'un mauvais pressentiment et il eut raison car suite à cet entretient j'ai vu rouge._

 **From this day on**  
 **Now and forever more**

 _Les gens disent de moi que je suis parfaitement maître de mes émotions, ce qui était vrai, mais ce jour-là j'avais hurlé comme jamais je ne l'avais fais face à un adulte._

 _En rentrant, je vous avais serré dans mes bras, en vous faisant la promesse que rien, ni personne ne nous séparera._

 **You'll be in my heart**

 _Bien que la Mort nous ait arraché notre père et Marie, jamais je n'avais eu la pensée de trahir la promesse faite à 'pa 5 ans auparavant..._

 **No matter what they say**

 _Avec l'aide de Roy, Hop Sing et de quelques voisins j'ai montré aux assistantes sociales et à Maître Cole que j'étais parfaitement apte à m'occuper de vous et que j'étais prêt à signer les papiers pour être émancipé._

 **You'll be here in my heart**

 _Pendant 8 longs mois j'ai du bataillé ferme pour obtenir gain de cause durant lesquels nous avons pu rester chez nous car je refusais bec et ongles que quiconque adopte mes frères._

 **Always**

-Nous sommes une famille, nous resterons ensemble. répétais-je lorsque je lisais de la peur ou du découragement dans vos yeux. 'pa est sûrement d'accord avec moi.

 **Why can't they understand**

 **The way we feel?**

-ze comprends pas, Adam...m'avais-tu demandé, inquiet, en venant t'asseoir sur mes genoux. Pourquoi zes grands veuzent nous zéparer?

 _Lorsque tu étais inquiet, en colère, triste ou hésitant ton zozotement était plus prononcé ce qui nous arrachait toujours un sourire tendre à Hoss et moi, mais ce soir je n'avais pas le cœur à sourire._

-'pa et ta maman étaient fils et fille uniques, la loi veut qu'en cas de décès de parents les enfants – Hoss, toi et moi – soyons adopté par une autre famille qui n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir des enfants à eux. avais-je répondu.

-Mais Grand-père Abel? m'avait demandé Hoss. Il pourrait nous adopter, non?

 **They just don't trust**

 _J'avais secoué de la tête, expliquant à Hoss que le père de ma mère était trop âgé pour s'occuper de deux jeunes enfants et d'un adolescent._

-Je dois prouver au juge que j'ai assez de maturité pour vous adopter Little Joe et toi.

 **What they can't explain**

 _Le lendemain après-midi mon avocat était venu me voir à mon travail (j'aidais Mr. Malcom et ses filles dans son magasin pour apprentis Magiciens) pour m'apprendre que le juge refusait mon émancipation car il souhaitait connaître le montant de mon salaire et les sacrifices que j'étais prêt à faire pour obtenir la garde totale de mes frères, mais ce n'était pas tout:_

 _Le juge demandait un test ADN afin de prouver que Hoss, Joseph et moi étions bien frères._

 **I know we're different**

 _J'avais expliqué à Maître Cole que mes frères et moi sommes nés de trois mères différentes, mais que Benjamin Cartwright était bel et bien notre père._

 _Mon avocat avait été témoin des deux derniers mariages de 'pa, mais il m'expliqua que je devais fournir des preuves suffisamment solides (actes de mariages, naissance, etc..) au juge._

-Je sais où 'pa rangeait ses affaires.

 _Ma journée de travail finie, j'étais monté à l'étage pour rester paralysé devant la chambre parentale. Depuis le drame, je n'étais plus jamais entré dans la chambre, mais Hop Sing y entrait pour la maintenir propre et rangée. Après une éternité à combattre mes souvenirs et les larmes, j'ai su entré..._

 **But deep inside us**  
 **We're not that different at all**

 _Le soir après le souper, j'avais posé les trois fardes sur la table où sur chacune d'entre elles le nom de nos mères et de notre père étaient inscrits en lettre d'or._

 _Devant le regard interrogateur de mes frères, je leur avais expliqué le contenu des fardes où photos et papiers importants s'y trouvaient._

 **And you'll be in my heart**

 _Deux semaines plus tard, le juge dut reconnaître mes efforts puisqu'il m'avait autorisé à signer les papiers faisant de moi un adulte et le père adoptif de mes petits frères._

 **Yes, you'll be in my heart**

 _Ce jour-là, en rentrant à la maison, je vous avais serré dans mes bras, en répétant telle un cri de victoire ces mots « On a gagné!_ » _sous l'œil soulagé de Hop Sing et Roy._

 **From this day on**

 _Pendant dix ans je vous ai élevé du mieux que j'ai pu, vous transmettant les valeurs de notre père tout en essayant de calmer les conflits lorsqu'une dispute éclatait dans l'enceinte de la maison._

 _Je l'avoue aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas chose facile d'être père et grand frère, mais jamais je n'ai baissé les bras car je voulais que 'pa soit fier de nous._

 **Now and forever more**

 _Tu te souviens, Joe? De nos nombreux désaccords, nos querelles stupides, nos réconciliations?_

 **Don't listen to them**

 _Moi, je n'ai rien oublié car s'il y a une chose que je n'avais pas comprit en devenant ton père adoptif était ton refus de m'obéir._

 **Cause what do they know?**

-Arrête, Adam! Jamais, tu m'entends?! Jamais, tu ne seras 'pa! Jamais, tu ne pourras le remplacer! J'te déteste! T'entends? J'te déteste!

 _Tes mots, emplis de colère, m'avaient blessés aussi sûrement qu'un coup à l'estomac car je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ton chagrin, c'est Hoss qui m'avais ouvert les yeux sur tes réelles émotions..._

-Adam, j'ai parfaitement conscience des efforts et des sacrifices que tu as fais par le passé pour honoré la promesse faite à 'pa, mais Little Joe est terrifié à l'idée que ses rares souvenirs de 'pa disparaissent de sa mémoire.

-Que veux-tu dire, Hoss? avais-je demandé à mon frère.

-Ce n'est pas le père adoptif que Joseph essaye de réveiller, mais le grand frère aimant et tendre qui acceptait de répondre à toutes les questions de son petit frère lorsque ce dernier était petit.

 **We need each other**

 _Ce soir-là, je m'étais rendu au cimetière où Marie et 'pa reposaient et je t'ai trouvé devant leur tombe, à genoux, mains jointes, yeux clos. Tu parlais en français, langue que j'ai souvent eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre malgré les cours particuliers de Marie..._

 **To have, to hold**

 _C'est alors que j'ai réalisé ma faute: Tu n'avais QUE 16 ans! Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais sur le point de sacrifié ton adolescence. Et tout ça pour quoi? Simplement parce qu'à 17 ans j'ai du sacrifier la mienne!_

 **They'll see in time**

 _Lorsque tu as eu terminé ta prière tu es resté à genoux, m'appelant d'une voix hésitante. Je t'ai rejoints._

 **I know**

 _Pendant de longues minutes tu n'as rien dis, cherchant tes mots, lorsque j'ai eu la surprise de te sentir contre moi, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur tes joues, mouillant ma chemise. Sans hésitation, je t'ai serré contre moi, ayant compris ton action. Tu me demandais ''pardon'' et j'y ai répondu en te calant contre moi, te transmettant tout l'Amour que mon cœur ressent pour toi à défaut de le formuler à voix haute._

 **When destiny calls you**

 _Cette nuit-là, je m'étais fait la promesse de toujours te soutenir quel que seraient tes choix dans le futur._

 **You must be strong**

 _Deux mois plus tard tu obtenais ton diplôme avec mention Très Bien. Ton étonnement puis la joie avaient fait luire tes yeux, tu avais couru vers Hoss et moi après avoir reçu le précieux papier, te jetant dans nos bras en criant à tue tête que tu avais réussi._

 _Nos félicitations à Hoss et moi, nos questions sur l'université de ton choix. Je me rappelle encore de ma surprise lorsque tu avais répondu avec un grand sourire m'était destiné:_

-À Boston, pardi! avais-tu répondu avec un clin d'œil complice. Je souhaite devenir architecte!

 **I may not be with you**

 _Ta réponse m'avait agréablement surpris car c'était le rêve que j'avais du faire mourir dans l'œuf lorsque j'avais fait le choix de devenir votre père adoptif._

 _Après les vacances tu es parti, après que l'on se soit juré de nous téléphoner chaque soir et de se voir de temps en temps._

 **But you've got to hold on**

 _Un mois après ton départ nous avons reçu une lettre de ta part nous apprenant que Boston n'est pas mal, que tes études se passent bien, que nous te manquions et que tu avais eu la surprise de ta vie en apprenant l'existence d'un troisième frère aîné répondant au nom de Clay Stafford!_

 **They'll see in time**

 _Notre surprise avait été grande, mais sans se consulter Hoss et moi avions pris la décision de te rejoindre pour rencontrer cet homme qui se prétendait être le premier fils de ta défunte mère._

 **I know**

 _Une semaine plus tard nous quittions le Nevada pour Boston._

 _À peine notre avion avait-il atterrit que ce Clay est venu nous chercher à l'aéroport, nous apprenant que tu te trouvais à l'hôpital après qu'une bande de dix personnes t'avaient passé à tabac après que tu aies pris la défense de ce prétendu frère._

 **We'll show them together**

 _Lorsque nous sommes arrivés au Massachusetts General Hospital tu étais dans un sale état, mais vivant._

 _Le docteur chargé de tes soins nous avait apprit que tu avais deux cotes cassées dont une avait perforée ton poumon droit, le poignet gauche brisé, une légère commotion cérébrale et quelques hématomes sur le corps._

-Sans l'intervention de Monsieur Stafford votre frère aurait succombé à l'hémorragie de son poumon. nous avait expliqué le médecin. Afin que la douleur ne le dérange pas, nous avons placé votre frère dans un coma artificiel le temps que ses cotes se ressoudent d'elles-même.

 **Cause you'll be in my heart**

 _Pendant ton hospitalisation avec Hoss j'ai beaucoup parlé avec ce Clay et avec son accord nous avons fait un test ADN afin de déterminer s'il t'avait menti ou non._

 **Believe me, you'll be in my heart**

 _Il nous valut attendre cinq jours pour connaître les résultats, 120 heures durant lesquelles avec Hoss je suis resté à ton chevet, priant le Seigneur pour que tu guérisse, le cœur lourd et empli de questions adressées à 'pa._

 **I'll be there from this day on**

 **~Adam?~** m'avait appelé une voix que le temps n'a jamais chassé de mes souvenirs.

 _Surpris, je m'étais retourné pour ouvrir de grands yeux surpris en voyant qui se tienait devant moi..._

 **Now and forever more**

-Pa...papa? avais-je eu du mal à articuler en me levant.

 **Oooo, you'll be in my heart**

 _Mon premier réflexe avait été de me pincer fortement le poignet, mais la légère douleur que j'avais sentie m'avait prouvé que je ne rêvais pas. Comme pour renforcer mon air incrédule j'avais vu l'homme devant moi se mettre à sourire, mais pas n'importe quel sourire LE sourire de 'pa..._

 **You'll be here in my heart**

 **~Hé ben, fils?** avait reprit la parole l'homme face à moi. _Tu ne me reconnais pas?~_

 **No matter what they say**

 _Incapable de parler, j'avais acquiescé car l'homme devant moi était bel et bien mon père, Benjamin Cartwright, identique que dans mes souvenirs, mais son teint et ses habits translucides m'apprenaient qu'il était immatériel. Un fantôme, si vous préférez._

 **I'll be with you**

 _S'avançant vers moi sans que son sourire ne quitte ses lèvres 'pa m'avait enlacé. Je ne rêvais pas...Sa peau était glacée, mais c'est bien mon père qui m'avait tenu dans ses bras. Levant les miens, j'avais souhaité enlacer l'homme qui m'a élevé, mais très vite j'avais constaté que cela m'était impossible. Triste, j'avais laissé les larmes soulager mon cœur tout en présentant mes excuses..._

 **You'll be here in my heart**

 _~De quoi souhaites-tu te faire pardonner, Adam?~_ avait prit la parole 'pa en s'écartant légèrement. **~C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, jamais je n'aurais du te demander pareille demande.~**

 **I'll be there always**

 _Relevant les yeux, j'avais secoué de la tête, voulant expliquer à 'pa que je ne regrettais pas les sacrifices que j'ai du faire pour élever Little Joe et Hoss, mais mon père ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de formuler mes mots qu'un doigt s'était posé sur mes lèvres._

 **Always**

 _~Ne parles pas, fils.~_ m'avait demandé 'pa. _~Je souhaite que tu saches que je suis fier de toi et de tes frères~_

 **I'll be with you**

 _La gorge nouée, j'avais acquiescé, de nouvelles larmes me brûlant les yeux. Le sourire de 'pa était devenu plus tendre si cela est possible._

 **I'll be there for you always**

 **~Dis à tes frères que je les aime et que vos mères et moi nous continuerons de vous protéger de là-haut.~**

 **Always and always**

 _Et sous mes yeux 'pa disparaissait, son sourire tendre ne quittant pas ses lèvres. Tournant la tête vers mes frères, j'avais sentis mon cœur se gonfler de fierté et d'Amour._

 **Just look over your shoulder**

 _À l'aube du cinquième jour Hoss et moi avions obtenu les résultats d'ADN certifiant que Clay et Little Joe étaient bels et biens demi-frères._

 **Just look over your shoulder**

 _Trois semaines plus tard Little Joe se réveillait à notre plus grande joie à Hoss, Clay et moi-même._

 **Just look over your shoulder**

 _Après ta sortie de l'hôpital tu avais repris les cours après que Clay nous ait juré de te protéger. Six ans plus tard tu revenais à la maison accompagné de Clay, ton diplôme en poche car ni moi ni Hoss n'avions pu nous rendre à Boston car nous étions débordés de travail._

 _À ton retour nous avons fêté l'événement comme il se doit tout en apprenant à connaître Clay qui se révéla être un homme bon et un peu chatouilleux lorsque quelqu'un évoquait sa mère en de mauvais propos. Exactement comme toi, Joseph._

 **I'll be there always**

 _À_ 87 ans Adam a eu une belle vie. Il s'est marié à Perla, une Italienne avec qui il a eu deux garçons répondant au nom d'Alberto et Demetrio.

Tous deux âgés de 50 ans les fils d'Adam sont professeur de langues pour l'un et médecin dans l'humanitaire pour l'autre, leur mère étant décédée à leur 18 ans suite à une chute dans les escaliers alors qu'elle se trouvait à l'hôpital car elle y travaillait en tant qu'infirmière.

-Adam? l'appelle une voix.

Rouvrant les yeux qu'il n'a pas eu connaissance d'avoir fermé le premier-né de la famille Cartwright sourit en reconnaissant le vieil homme face à lui.

Bien qu'âgé de 75 ans l'homme est beau, les cheveux courts de couleur neige, son regard marron pétillant de malice et de tendresse. Il porte une robe de chambre pourpre soulignant sa fine silhouette et est assit sur une chaise roulante électrique.

-Et ben, Joe? prend la parole Adam. Tu ne dors pas, petit frère?

Durant ses études à Boston, la découverte d'un troisième grand frère et son séjour à l'hôpital avait permit à Joseph de comprendre qu'à 19 ans il n'est pas attiré par les filles, mais par les garçons. Son premier petit ami? Un Agent du FBI, un beau métis d'une quarantaine d'années qui avait fait découvrir à Joe la joie de la vie à deux...et la douleur de la perte lorsqu'il décéda lors d'une mission, tué par le tueur en série que lui et son équipe traquaient. Depuis Joseph n'a plus jamais ouvert son cœur car Derek° était son seul et unique Amour.

-Et il n'est pas le seul! se fait entendre une deuxième voix.

Tournant la tête vers la gauche les deux hommes voient entrer dans la pièce un troisième homme, le crâne dégarni, vêtu d'un pyjama blanc rayé de bleu.

-Hoss! s'exclament les deux frères d'une même voix.

-Taï-Li dort profondément. sourit le colosse.

Autrefois de forte corpulence, aujourd'hui Hoss est aussi mince qu'une branche d'arbre en hiver. Ayant été victime d'un cancer de l'estomac le fils cadet de Ben Cartwright avait du sacrifier nombreux d'aliments auxquels il était friands dans le passé et à faire de l'exercice afin de mettre toutes les chances de son côté! Et il remporta la victoire contre la maladie!

Six mois après son rétablissement il fit la surprise à ses frères de demander la main à sa diététicienne qui accepta! Le nom de la diététicienne de Hoss? Taï-Li!

Deux ans après leur union naquit leur fille unique, Mulan, enfant très espiègle qui en grandissant est devenue vétérinaire par amour pour les animaux du ranch familiale!

Pendant des heures les trois frères discutent de tout et de rien tombant de fatigue lorsque sonne cinq heures du matin, le visage paisible, dormant du sommeil éternel, unis dans la mort comme ils l'ont été dans la vie...

 **Note de l'auteure: Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! J'espère ce que mon OS vous a plut! J'ai hâte de connaître vos avis via vos reviews! Sur ce, passez une agréable journée/soirée!**

°Petit clin d'œil à Derek Morgan de la série ''Esprits Criminels'', un de mes perso' préférés!


End file.
